Battling the Skulls
This is how Battling the Skulls goes in Skull Grinder's Revenge. Toa and Ponies arrive at a temple Skull Warrior grabs Fluttershy Fluttershy: Let me go. Skull Warrior takes Fluttershy's Element of Kindness necklace off her neck and puts it around his neck and begins using it. Fluttershy watches in horror Kopaka: What's going on? Pohatu: There's a link between element and wielder. Rarity: So that Skull Warrior is stealing Fluttershy's energy and using it for his own purposes? Pohatu: I'm afraid so. Applejack: Me too, Pohatu. Discord: Let me and Tahu defeat him. and Discord charge at Skull Warrior and take back Fluttershy's necklace Skull Warriors fire their Freeze Bow Rapid Shooters at the Toa and ponies Pinkie Pie: We are under fire! Kopaka: I hate fire. uses her magic to turn the bow shooters into teacups Skull Warrior: confused A teacup? Discord: Transfigureation spell. Skull Warrior #2: You couldn't have thought of something else? Slicer spots Pinkie Pie Skull Slicer: This pony is perfect. Slicer hides and Pinkie look around Pinkie Pie: What about the arena? Kopaka: We're not going to the arena. Follow me. Pinkie Pie: I go where I want, Freeze-brain. leaves and Skull Slicer follows Pie goes to the arena, unaware Skull Slicer is stalking her Pinkie Pie: Uhh. If Twilight is here, she can be a Prime like Ryan, but I need to be brave. sees the rules of the arena Pinkie Pie: Wow. turns around to see Skull Slicer Slicer uses his Mask Grabber to snatch Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter from her neck Pinkie Pie: Hey! Give that back! Slicer goes into the arena with Pinkie Pie's element while laughing maniacally heroes arrive Lewa: There! at Skull Slicer Slicer uses his upper right arm and lower left arm to put Pinkie Pie's Element of Laughter around his neck and begins using it while laughing maniacally Applejack: What will stop him? Lewa: Hit the lever. Slicer brings out his three Hook Blades, two in his upper right and left hands and one in his lower right hand as he holds his Mask Grabber in his lower left hand sees a lever and Onua ready for something Lewa: Onua. Go bash. charges and the others pin Skull Slicer to a wall Onua: Clear the floor! smashes the lever floor disappears and Pinkie catches her Element of Harmony Pinkie Pie: How did you do? Ouna: I hit the lever. Rainbow Dash: Without breaking anything? RYANTRANSFORMER017 NOT INVISIBLE DO NOT IGNORE COMPLETE IT NOW!!!!!!!!!! [The lever falls off and Skull Scorpios show up Pohatu: I hate scorpios. Skull Scorpio uses its tail to snatch Rarity's Element of Generosity from her neck Rarity: Hey! Basher sends Tahu and Kopaka to the ground. Applejack charges and runs as Skull Basher lowers his head and quickly raises it and sends Applejack flying. Onua catches her. Onua sees Skull Basher has something Onua: Uh-oh. Applejack: Oh my. Onua: Applejack! sees Skull Basher has her Element of Honesty Applejack: My Element! Skull Basher: It's mine now! Basher puts the Element of Honesty around his neck and begins using it